marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Starlight Vol 1 18
Appearing in Parker Featured Characters: *Team Starlight **Cadmus Way / Starlight **Parker Hayes (Flashback & Main Story) Supporting Characters: *Team Starlight **Nala Highland **Eliza Newman **Hunter Keyes *Austin Hayes Antagonists: Synopsis for Parker We return to the team sitting around the campfire. Parker: So, who's next? Cad? Cad: Dude. Parker: What? Cad: I can't remember anything. Parker: Oh, yeah. Well, don't you have anything to say? Cad: Not really. Your lives are kind of built around me. Hunter: That's... fair. Nala: What about you? Parker: Huh? Nala: You haven't gone, Parker. Parker: Uh... I don't know... He looks around for a panel, nervous. Cad: Dude, come on. Safe space, remember? Parker: I don't know, I don't have anything all that interesting to talk about... Eliza: Still. Don't you have anything to say? Parker: Well... We cut to a black page that says "Parker". Parker (Narration): I've had a pretty solid life. I'm hot. I'm athletic. I get mostly A Minuses, the odd C... We zoom into Parker's neighborhood from above, getting closer to his house. Parker: I don't know. I guess you could say I have everything. In stark contrast to this admission, Parker sits, looking empty, in his room. He stares out of his window, completely oblivious to his pile of homework. Just then, he hears footsteps. Parker: I already told you, Dad, I'm going to work on raising my-- An older boy, similar-looking to Parker, enters the room. Austin: Hey, bro. Parker: Austin? Austin: Um, yeah. Did you already forget about my break? Parker: It's been a... weird couple of months. Austin: Apparently. Mom and Dad told me you wrecked the house somehow without any sort of party and a bunch of rich people offered to fix it up? Parker: ... yes. Austin: And Dad said no, because of course he did. Parker: Yeup. Austin pulls a chair out from the desk and takes a seat. Austin: And I'm guessing he's been riding you about your playing and your grades? Parker: Gee, what would give you that idea? Austin: I'm on your side, Parker. Parker: You're the only reason that I need to live like this. Austin pauses. Austin: Bro, I know you feel like you have to... I don't know... live up to me... Parker rolls his eyes. Austin: But you don't. Just be-- Parker: Just be me? Is that what you were going to say? You know that's not good enough. Austin: How is that not-- Parker: You're a football star. You go to freaking Princeton. You-- He pauses. Parker: Never mind. Austin: I what? Parker: I said never mind. Austin: Parker. Tell me. Parker: I don't have to tell you anything. Austin: Parker, you can trust me. I'm in your corner. Parker: Nobody's in my corner. Austin: That's not true. You have Cad. And the team. Parker: Among other Teams... Austin: Huh? Parker: What? Parker sighs. Parker: Look, just... you're happy. I'm glad your happy. I just wish I could be happy too. Austin: You're not? Parker looks away. Austin: Wait a minute... is this about a girl? Parker: ...Trust me. It's not. We cut to the school hall, where Parker is watching Hunter from afar. Hunter looks over, catches Parker's eye, and waves. Parker's face reddens and he nods. Nala passes him, distracted. Nala: Hey Parker, sweetie, we're meeting in... She seems to notice him. Nala: Are you blushing? Parker: Nala, how do you tell somebody you like them? Nala: You tell them. Or you don't. Parker: But what if it's not that simple? Nala: No offense, Parker, but everything about you is simple. Parker: Sometimes I really hate you. Nala blows him a kiss. Nala: Tata. We cut back to the campsite, where everybody is staring at Parker, lost in thought. For several amusing panels we cut back and forth between Parker gazing off and the others exchanging looks. Cad: ...Parker? Parker: Hm? Cad: You were telling us you had everything and then you zoned out. Parker: Did I? Hunter: Yeup. Nala: It was very distracting. Parker: Sorry, just got... pumped, thinking about my awesome life. Nala: I'm sorry, are you kidding me? I just bared my soul to you peasants and now we're just letting Parker straight up lie to us? Parker: I'm not lying about anything! Nala: The yearning in your eyes directly contradicts that. Eliza: Guys-- Nala: I'm serious. Hunter: Look, if Parker doesn't want to talk... Parker: ...have you guys ever hated yourselves? There's a brief silence. Cad: Yes? Hunter: Sometimes? Nala: Never. Cad: Why? What is it, Parker? Hunter places a reassuring hand on Parker's shoulder. Hunter: You can tell us anything. Parker flinches. Parker: ...I can't. Nala: Bull****. Eliza: It's okay, Parker. Eliza takes a breath in the chilly air. It puffs out, lingering. Eliza: It's okay. Next: Eliza! Solicit Synopsis Nala and Parker take their turns as Starlight's character vignettes continue. Trivia Category:Paragon Comics Category:Starlight Category:BeholdtheVision